Red like Roses
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: RWBY Rock AU. After the release of their new album, RWBY organize a world wide tour to celebrate. Follow Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss as you find out how four high school friends became a world famous band through this story of rock and roll! Rated M for swears and implied smut. Original image belongs to skiretehfox on tumblr. skiretehfox-tumblr-com-post-104795309723
1. Chapter 1: The calm

_(Summary: Yang takes advantage of her break from her rockstar lifestyle to do normal things, like go food shopping. Contains freezerburn fluff.)_

Yang took a final breath of air, watching the puff of steam whirl through the cold air before stepping into the warm confines of the little shop. Wincing her eyes from the sharp light, she massaged the side of her head. The immense pain she felt was a by-product of one of her legendary hangovers, and the brightness didn't do anything to help it. Despite her headache, Yang smiled at the foggy memory of last night. Her and her band had played an awesome gig, and got trashed at an even better after party. Safe to say, most, if not all of them, were paying for it today. Grabbing a basket, she made her usual rounds, picking out individual foods and other stuff she needed. If anyone had recognised her as the drummer of the world famous band RWBY, they would have questioned why she hadn't filled her basket full of whiskey and other manner of booze. Yang smiled and shook the thought out of her head as she put a large bottle of milk in her basket and went to cash line. Luckily for Yang, it was late enough to not be busy and she instantly found a free spot to put her shopping down. She smiled at the cashier, and ignored the once over the cashier gave her. She seemed dressed pretty normal. Well, normal by her standards. She wore a pair of polished doc marten boots, a pair of black skinny jeans which had a few slash marks, a plain white t-shirt, and a thick leather jacket, as well as a pair of skull candy crusher headphones, which were currently around her neck. Her attire covered up the majority of her tattoos, minus the ones on her hands and neck. Packing her bags, she flashed the cashier a smile, who went back to scanning Yang's shopping with a frown. Finally, she turned back towards the blonde, the creases in her forehead refusing to budge.

"That'll be one hundred and eighty lien, would you like a receipt?"

"OK, and yes please," her trademark grin unchanged, Yang fished into the back pocket for her wallet and pulled out two one hundred lien cards, and handed them gently over to the cashier in exchange for a slip of paper. Picking up the large shopping bags, she strode towards the exit, and didn't stop when she heard the cashier shout for her.

"Excuse me ma'am, your twenty!"

"Keep it, it's yours"

Stepping out into the cold air, she was about to slip her headphones back on her ears when she heard a scream. Before she even had the time to register where the noise came from, she was almost taken out by a group of teenagers, smiles plastered on their faces.

"OH MY GOD! Are you Yang Xiao Long? From RWBY?"

"Yeah!"

Yang grinned as she saw the kids look like their lives had just been made. The same one who spoke out first, turned back to Yang, flashing a toothy grin.

"Is it alright if we can get an autograph and a picture?"

Yang nodded, grinning in genuine happiness. She adored meeting her fans, and fell in love every time she saw how happy her presence made them. One of the kids whipped out a CD from a shopping bag, and Yang chuckled to herself as she pulled out a marker pen that she always carried for such occasions from the breast pocket of her jacket. The album was read "Red like Roses" in red lettering, and had a picture of a red rose crossed over with a red scythe. Ruby's idea, of course. The album had just been released earlier that day.

"So have you guys listened to it?"

"No, we were planning to when we got home,"

Nodding once, Yang gave the CD back, slipped her marker pen back in her pocket and readied herself for a group picture as the teens started crowding round her in a slight semi-circle. Thankfully, the group only took one – it annoyed Yang slightly whenever she had fans who took five different photos because "I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN THAT ONE!" – and picked up her shopping just as the group wandered away, waving and shouting goodbyes. Just as she began to walk off, she felt a slight vibration in the pocket of her jeans. Yang whipped out her scroll, and frowned slightly as she saw it was a snapchat. Opening it, she couldn't help but smile at who it came from what she had received.

It was photo of her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, almost completely naked (from what Yang could tell) in bed, cuddling the Zwei, the pet corgi they shared. Weiss put on a forced sad face, and the caption read "come home soon, we miss you". Yang took a quick selfie – not putting any effort into it – and typed out her message.

"Don't worry, I'm almost home"

Slipping her scroll back into its place, Yang picked up her pace, excited to get home.

**oo0oo**

Unlocking her door with her scroll, Yang pushed the door open and made her way into the kitchen. The apartment her and Weiss shared was a large, luxurious penthouse flat, and they both loved it. Yang dropped her shopping by the breakfast bar, and turned around when she heard scuttling sounds. The sounds of tiny claws scratching against polished wood. As she expected, she found a small furry ball speed its way to her knees, and she bent down as she saw it finally slow down.

"Hey, Zwei! Hey, boy!"

Almost as happy to see her master as she was to see him, Zwei put his front paws on Yang's knee and excitedly licked her huge hands as they came in to scratch behind his ears, his tiny tail wagging excitedly the whole time. Looking at the doorway, Yang was a little disappointed she didn't find Zwei's other master standing in the doorway. She looked down at Zwei, who had calmed down slightly.

"Where's mummy, boy? Come on, let's go see mummy!"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Zwei sped off like a bullet and Yang followed him closely. Zwei bounced into the bedroom and on top of the bed. Yang slipped off her jacket and hung it on a hook behind the door, turning back around to see Weiss. She was sitting up on the bed, and was gently scratching Zwei, who was curled up by his master. Looking up, Weiss smiled as she made eye contact with Yang.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey,"

Yang strode across the bedroom and on the edge of the bed as she started to untie and pull off her boots, blushing slightly as she felt her girlfriend's naked form hug against her back. Turning her head around slightly, she put her hand over the one Weiss had on her shoulder.

"I missed you," Weiss whispered. Yang chuckled slightly, as she pulled off her skinny jeans and socks, moving to take off her shirt.

"Missed me? I only ran to the shop for ten minutes,"

"Ten minutes without you is too long," Weiss whispered, smiling.

Yang chuckled again as she slipped off her top, throwing it onto the floor before she cuddled into Weiss. For being called the ice queen, she's quite toasty, Yang thought to herself.

"I know, but I'm back," Yang kissed Weiss on her nose and wrapped her arms around her just as Weiss started shifting around so that she was being spooned by the much larger blonde.

"What time do we have band practise tomorrow?" asked Yang, nuzzling into the back of Weiss.

"1 o'clock," whispered Weiss, smiling as she felt Yang nod against her back. In the dim light from the window, Yang could barely see Weiss' tattoos, but she had memorized each and every one. Even when she closed her eyes, she knew the position of every inch of ink Weiss had stitched into her skin. While Yang's tattoos varied in quality and were usually done on impulse, Weiss' few tattoos were done with tender care and were mapped out days in advance. Yang's favourite was her first one, done years ago, before they had formed RWBY, but a while after they started dating: a simple black snowflake, drawn on her upper back, just below her neck. Yang kissed this tattoo, before closing her eyes and resting her head against Weiss, just as Zwei curled up next to Weiss' front. Weiss absent mindedly started scratching the dog's head with one hand while keeping the other clasped with Yang's hand.

"Plenty of time for cuddling then," Yang smiled, as did Weiss. Though both loved the lifestyle of being rockstars, the booze, the gigs, the parties, the weed, they still relished in the quiet moments they could find during their busy lifestyle, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

_(Notes: What's this? A random story from aboywhowantedtobegod? Yeah, I needed a break from my coursework, and I had this sudden pang of inspiration. I know it's a rock AU without much rock, but I honestly wanted to write some freezerburn fluff, because, who doesn't want a bit of that? I'll hopefully be back to writing this and my other stories regularly very soon, once I get my coursework out of the way. This could be a one shot, I could end up deleting it or editing it, but this is something which I randomly thought of. See you guys very soon, and adios!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Feels like Forever

_(Notes: The band goes for band practice, and decides to organize a tour to celebrate their new album. Contains Ladybug fluff.)_

Blake awoke in her bed, warm and content. Remembering that her smaller girlfriend Ruby was curled up in her arms, she smiled and placed a delicate kiss on top of the girl's head, being carefully tender so as not to stir her from her peaceful rest. However, Ruby mumbled and flipped over, fluttering her eyes gently. Looking up at Blake, she smiled.

"Hey you,"

"Hey you," Blake leant down and planted a short, sweet kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby accepted her girlfriend's kiss willingly, before closing her eyes and snuggling under Blake's chin, attempting to fall back asleep, but her lover noticed this. Giving a short throaty chuckle, she pulled away and cupped Ruby's cheek.

"If I make you coffee and breakfast in bed, you promise to wake up?"

Ruby gave a soft nod as she smiled and slowly opened her eyes, still heavy from her deep sleep. She twisted on her side and silently admired Blake's naked back as she left the bed and went for the door, not even bothering to grab a robe. Ruby sneaked a peek at her alarm clock and almost flipped out at the time. Not bothering to grab any clothes, she raced out into the kitchen, where Blake was frying some bacon and eggs. The window were dark, as it was the height of winter and the sun had barely started its slow ascent. Turning towards a fuming Ruby, Blake raised an eyebrow, questioning her presence.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING UP AT 8AM ON A SATURDAY?! WE AREN'T DUE FOR PRACTISE TIL 1PM!"

Blake shrugged.

"You get up early, you get more stuff done,"

"IT'S THE WEEKEND, BLAKE!" It was annoying Ruby how unaware her girlfriend was about the rules of getting up at different points in the week. It annoyed her even more how her anger didn't seem to stir Blake in the slightest. Suddenly, she noticed the girl's eyes trail down her body and the pink in her cheeks go a violent magenta before turning back to her cooking, desperately trying to avoid the sight of her bare lover. Ruby took note of this and blushed a little. She crept up quietly next to Blake and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It's cute when you stare at me, Blake,"

Blake didn't answer, though Ruby felt her skin rise with goosebumps as she hugged Blake from behind and kiss her back.

"I tell you what? How about you finish up breakfast and we'll get back to bed, and cuddle with a movie until we need to get ready. Sound good?"

Blake smiled softly and nodded. Ruby placed a final kiss on the back of Blake's neck and skipped back to bed, pleased with herself. Blake watched Ruby disappear into the bed room and rolled her eyes at the childlike gesture of her prancing towards the room. She whispered quietly to herself.

"What a girl."

**oo0oo**

As the group played the final notes of their song, Yang wiped the thick layer of sweat of her forehead and sighed for extra measure. As Weiss let go of her microphone and bent down to pick up her bottle of water, Yang leaned against her snare drum and couldn't help but admire what she saw.

"Like what you see, princess?" said Weiss with a devilish grin on her face, her peripheral vision catching her blonde haired pervert of a girlfriend red handed. Yang almost jumped with surprise at the remark that she usually said to Weiss, so much so she nearly knocked over all her drumming. She still hit her knee off the edge of the snare drum, which sent a jolt of pain shooting up Yang's leg. Normally, the muscular blonde was the one to embarrass her girlfriend, but it was so unlike Weiss.

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to tell you about an idea Blake and I had" Ruby blurted in, diffusing the quickly growing tension between Weiss and Yang. They both looked to the guitarist with questioning looks. Feeling all eyes on her, Ruby played with the piercing on her lip nervously as she tried to find words.

"Well…we just released a new album…we should celebrate!" Ruby said with an excited squeak.

"We already have? Don't you remember the party Ozpin and the guys at the record label set up for us?" Weiss questioned.

"It's ok, Rubes, I don't remember that party either," Yang said with a cheeky grin.

"We mean a tour," Blake said in a stern voice. The room froze for a few seconds as they all looked at each other, contemplating the idea.

**oo0oo  
><strong>  
>Yang made final adjustments to her camera before she hit the record button and sat down on the edge of her bed, smiling hard.<p>

"Hey guys! It's Yang again. So a lot of you guys have been listening to our new album, "Red like roses", and I have a quick announcement to make. We will be going on tour!" She said the final sentence with a flourish of her arms, before sitting back down on her bed but still smiling hard. "Now, we still need to plan out venues, dates, stuff like that, but it will be soon, so stay tuned. Stay beautiful, remnant, this is Yang Xiao Long signing off!" Winking at the camera, she stood up and hit the record button again, turning off the camera. Turning away from it, she noticed Weiss standing at the edge of the door with a small smirk. She wore the same attire as she had earlier that day, except now she wore a white zip-up hoodie. Yang rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"How long were you standing there?"

"A while" Weiss shrugged. "You seem to be getting the hang of the whole youtube update thing finally. You remember the first time you filmed with it?"

Yang laughed out loud at the memory of her first video.

_Weiss stared in shock and surprise as Yang flamed hard at the camera. Obviously – as with all musicians – there was bound to be people hating on their success, and it was no different from when the group released their first album, "sacrifice", but she didn't realize how much Yang had taken it to heart. Blake and Ruby were with her, and they were both just as taken aback at Yang's sudden fit of rage._

"-SO FUCK YOU! I'M A DAMN GENIUS!" Yang yelled before she hit the button to turn off the recording, almost breaking the camera. She panted hard a few times, before taking a deep breath and turning towards the doorway, where her band mates watched, all their jaws on the floor.

"Oh hey guys!"

Yang ran a single hand through her golden mane, before looking back towards Weiss.

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Blake just phoned Ozpin, he would like to meet up with us to discuss planning for the tour as soon as possible."

Yang nodded, as she picked up her leather jacket that had been laid haphazardly on the bed and swung into it, ruffling it once so that it sat comfortably on her body.

"Well, I'm ready when you are, babe" Yang smiled.

"Blake and Ruby are already at the beacon offices, they just need us," Weiss said.

"Well, let's go then!" Yang announced, as she fished out a set of keys from her jacket and wrapping an arm around Weiss' waist, guiding her out the apartment.

**oo0oo**

"Then it's settled," Ozpin said in a gruff husky voice, before taking a sip of his coffee and looking at the band that he represented. "You guys are set to start your tour in vale on the seventh of February in Vale, which is two weeks from now. We'll send you a list of potential support acts tomorrow for you to look through. We'll handle the rest."

Yang raised her eyebrows. "Is that it?"

Ozpin gave a single nod.

"Well, that was easy"

Ozpin gave a slight smirk, before downing the remainder of his coffee.

"Get back to me as soon as you can with those support acts, we'll take care of everything else. You can go now,"

All the band gave a single nod and left without another word. Ozpin went to refill his cup, running over the details of the tour in his head.

"Looks like it's going to be an interesting few months,"

_(Notes: FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I am sorry; I had no idea how to go about this story, so it took a lot longer than I planned it to, and I finally just got the inspiration to take it up again. I am not sure what to think of it and I may go back to update it, but for now, this is it. I know this chapter is slightly shorter than my other ones, and I apologize for that, and I will develop more in later chapters I plan to go more into how freezerburn got started in this AU in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Adios!)_


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road

**Two months later…**

So it was settled. The band were on the road to their first venue of their tour. It was in a large town called Beacon. As soon as they started planning out the tour, they had wanted to open up there, considering they all had some shared history there.

It was the first place the band ever performed.

While the band was a lot more successful than they were, and although they already had a venue picked out for their show, they also wanted to pay homage to the place that first started their career in the music industry. So, after the main show, the band decided to play a secret show at a bar called The Sundrop Lounge, which was owned by Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow.

"It'll be cool to go back there," Ruby said to herself, as she and Yang played a fighting game on the games console they on the bus with them.

"Yeah, but if fans find out we are playing there, it is going to get mobbed fast," Weiss pointed out, laying on a giant double bed, flicking through one of her many books.

"And that's a bad thing, because…?" Blake asked, as she idly tuned and played her bass guitar, not playing any coherent tune. "If it does get busy, the bar will make a whole load of money, it'll be good publicity for them,"

"Plus we'll still have a kickass show either way!" Yang said, tapping the controller furiously. "AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BEAT ME,YOU LITTLE SHIT!" When it came to video games, Yang had a very competitive side.

Sadly, Ruby was the more talented of the two sisters when it came to video games.

"FINISH HIM!" The television screen announced, which Ruby happily obliged, executing Yang's character in a bloody display. Yang growled and threw her controller down in frustration.

"Round two?" Ruby asked innocently, a smug grin on her face. Yang shook her head, and moved to the bed where Weiss lay reading her book. Out of the corner of her eye, she sat up straight so that Yang could position herself comfortably behind her. Wrapping her arms around Weiss' midriff and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, Yang wallowed in her defeat in silence, her girlfriend's presence being a small comfort. With no one else to play with, Ruby placed her controller down a lot more gently than her sister, and set herself up next to her girlfriend, picking up her acoustic guitar and strumming along, leaning up against shoulder. Weiss shouted out to the front.

"Jaune, how far are we to Beacon?"

"About a day's drive," The young driver shouted back. Jaune was a roadie for the band ever since he first saw the band two years ago. Though he was awkward -and had a suffocating crush on Weiss which only got solved by a very drunk and somewhat annoyed Yang threatening to bash his teeth in after a very forward comment – he was overall a nice guy and a great asset to the band when it came to gigs.

"Perhaps we should pull into a motel?" Yang asked.

"There's one like three hours away," Jaune shouted into the back.

"I don't know, maybe we could just….truck on?" Weiss suggested meekly. With the exceptions of her home and the tour bus – all of which she had a personal take in designing – anything below a four star hotel she considered sleeping rough.

"Why not pull into a cheap hotel? You know what kind of things happen in those places…" Yang purred suggestively, running her hand smoothly down her thigh.

"What, murders? Criminal deals?" Weiss replied angrily.

"Alright! Chill, Seth Gecko!" Yang answered, moving her hand away and instead using it to idly play with Weiss' hair.

"Who?"

"Really? The main character in From Duck Till Dawn?" The confused look on Weiss' face annoyed Yang.

"Really, chick?! That film's a cult classic!" Ruby shouted out annoyed.

"Yeah, and the strip scene with Salma Hayek? Oh my days, I would let that woman do so many bad things to me," Blake said to herself.

"Yeah, I got a sudden urge for tequila now," Ruby hummed, almost drooling.

"Alright, Jaune, we are going to keep going, but while we are doing that, we are educating you," Yang said, who was already up on her feet and flicking the TV on, before bouncing on the bed and grabbing her controller to switch on the film.

"I don't think that's-" Weiss began to protest.

"Honey, I love you, but shut up and prepare to be educated," Yang said, her eyes glued to the screen. Weiss growled, but stopped arguing. Before the film started, Blake leaned close to Ruby's ear and whispered softly.

"If you like that tequila scene so much, I can get Jaune to pull over at the next store," She finished by placing a small innocent kiss and smiling evilly as the redhead blushed a violent shade of scarlet.

**oo0oo**

"So, how did you find the movie?" Yang asked, idly twirling a strand of Weiss' hair – who seemed very comfortable in this bed instead of in a cheap motel..

"Well, other than the crazy premise, I actually kind of did," Weiss said, cuddling up closer to her blonde girlfriend Yang noticed this, and brought her girlfriend closer to her as well, tightening her hold on the smaller girl. Suddenly, they heard small moans which very escalated into loud screams and slamming against the walls. Weiss looked up at Yang, who raised her eyebrow.

"Bet you wanted to take that hotel option anyway?" Yang slightly giggled. Weiss rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her girlfriend.

"Let them have their fun," Weiss whispered, nuzzling her head softly into Yang's chest, secretly detesting the questionable noises.

(Notes: I am so fucking sorry this took so long to get an update. In all honesty, this is a story I am kinna not feeling. However, I did promise I would never discontinue any of my stories. I will try to write longer chapters as soon as possible, and I will start introducing other characters from the RWBY universe.)


End file.
